This invention relates to a digital electronic timepiece for displaying the minute and seconds displays by the common display portion.
In the conventional type, a digital electronic timepiece having the minimum requisite display function, the hour and minute are displayed in the digital form, the seconds display is displayed by the flashing of the colon for separating the hour and minute. In these timepieces, since the seconds are not displayed in digital form, it way very inconvenient to acknowledge the seconds display. Particularly, we have to await until the minute display is changed for acknowledging the time error.
As the means for eliminating the above noted difficulty, it is possible to mount seconds display digits. In this type, the display device and electronic circuit become more complicated whereby the number of terminals of the display device increases, further the complication of the circuit wires is not eliminated.
As another means for eliminating the above noted drawback, the seconds display portion and the minute display portions are commonly displayed by the common display portion, and are selectively displayed by the switching operation of an outer operational switch. However, in this type, the outer operation becomes complicated; further it is necessary to mount the additional switch.